


【山花/白魏】三人成虎

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *白月光/魏护士*AU/OOC谣言猛于虎
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【山花/白魏】三人成虎

1.  
“又来了。”

预检台的小姑娘朝魏护士挤眉弄眼，朝着挂号窗口指了指，小声地说，“还是张医生的号，都第五天了。”  
魏护士闻言探出脑袋往前边望去，穿着蓝色夹克的黑发青年在一堆老年人中很是突出。他依旧是一个人来的，手里捏着眼熟的病历本，无名指的戒指闪着微小的银光。  
小姑娘见四下没有病人，便探出身趴在台面上，兴致勃勃八卦道，“听说他追了张医生很久呢。”  
魏护士惊讶地捂住嘴，不知为何声音压得更低了，“你听、听谁说的？”  
小姑娘想了想，“护士长说的，描述得绘声绘色。那位先生好像也是学医的，从毕业就追着张医生来到我们市，这不每天都来挂号嘛！你说张医生是个儿科医生，他又没带孩子，肯定是借着看病的名……欸！先去挂号啊！”  
魏护士拨弄着预检台上摆着的广告牌，忽然岔开话题说，“今天不、不是应该送花来了吗？”  
“哦对对，我都忘了，给你啊。”小姑娘从椅子后面把长方形纸盒拿出来。俩人把纸盒拆开，里面是一束洋桔梗和向日葵的混合繁花。魏把整束花捧在怀里，上面摞着一叠新领的空白化验单，在小姑娘让他多关注张医生的嘱托中转身朝内科诊室走去。  
恰巧，那位黑发青年也付完挂号费，和他往一个方向走来。魏护士小心地朝那儿望了一眼，却不想和对方的目光撞了个正着，立刻把脸埋进花骨朵里，匆匆忙忙地消失在楼梯间。

张医生的诊室在走廊最后一间。门口排了两三个家长，领着的孩子乖巧地挨个儿坐了一溜。魏护士推门而入的时候，他刚刚共哄好一个哭闹着不肯打针的小男孩儿，五个小动物指套演了一出调皮的动画，把小男孩儿逗得笑出鼻涕泡，总算乖乖跟着去护士那儿打针。  
“你来了啊。”张医生合上病历本，“今天人不是很多。”  
魏护士点点头，把修剪好的花束插进花瓶，摆在窗台上朝着太阳的方向。张医生的懒腰伸到一半，回头见魏护士一脸欲言又止盯着自己，胳膊定格在半空中，“怎么了？”  
小护士挠挠脸，早上听到的八卦在他脑海里组合成了新的信息，“白、白先生他追你来了。”  
张医生愣了片刻，“……啊？”  
魏坐到病人的那把椅子上，“就、就是说，他在追你，今天又、又来了。”他顿了顿，又补了一句，语气颇有些为前面那句话作证的肯定，“我看到他了。”  
他话音刚落，电脑系统里“嘭”地跳出来新挂号的病人。白月光三个字大剌剌地躺在屏幕上，刺得张医生眼睛和脑壳一起作疼。  
“别听她们乱说。”他摆摆手，“一会儿你先吃饭吧，我把这几个病人看完。”  
“我给你带、带饭吧。”魏护士说着，侧身让过一位抱着女儿的父亲。小姑娘扎着两个羊角辫，黑葡萄似的眼睛滴溜溜转，又冲着他露出一个大笑。小护士忍不住捏了一下她的辫子，小声又快速地说，“听张医生的话啊。”

他一转身就看到白月光坐在长凳上。  
青年垂着头，手指在手机屏上划过一张张照片。些许病人从他面前走过，咳嗽声在走廊里此起彼伏。魏想了想，回到诊室里拿了副口罩，磨蹭几步走到白月光旁边，想不动声色把口罩放在他身边。谁知青年一下抬起头，吓得小护士连退两步，比划着不晓得怎么开口。  
白月光伸出手，勾着口罩一头的带子，“谢谢。”  
魏护士有些不知所措，他仍握着口罩另一头的带子，在对方的注视下呆了片刻才松开手，搓着衣角飞速地说，“记得戴上。”  
青年点点头，他指了指诊室虚掩着的门，“不进去帮忙吗？”  
魏摇摇头。他依旧捻着衣角——那片布料已经皱了，用勉强能传给对方的音量抛出自己的疑问，“这里是儿科诊室呀……”  
白月光望着他，不知为何魏觉得他嘴角泛着笑意，“我知道，我给孩子看病。”

2.  
“他有孩子了。”

说这话时，魏护士正和张医生在食堂吃饭。他有气无力地扒拉着几根蔬菜，从里面挑出一点肉末。张医生顺手给他夹了一块叉烧，“……多吃点。你刚刚说什么来着？”  
“我说，他有、有孩子的。”魏叹了口气，“多明显的事情。”  
张医生艰难地吞咽了一口，“谁说的？”  
“白、白先生说的。”小护士似乎对这个说法深信不疑，垂着脑袋拨弄着叉烧，“所以他、他才一直来、来挂号。”  
张医生张了张嘴，最终还是什么都没说。

他可没见着什么孩子。  
自打白月光第一次挂号，从来都是只身一人。病历本往桌上一放，人一屁股坐到板凳上，墨镜一摘就开始在诊室里四处打量。  
“白先生，这里是儿科。”张医生看着病历本的封面满脸疑惑。  
“我知道。”白月光心不在焉回应道，“这里就你一个人吗？”  
张医生刚想在系统里给这个人留点什么不良批注，闻言停下打字的动作，“这里是我的诊室。如果您不看病的话，不要耽误其他人。”  
白月光像是没听到似的，视线落到电脑旁的一个木制相框上。相框里是一张合影，漫天的气球与彩纸下，张医生和魏护士以及其他医护人员被一群孩子围在中间。白月光的目光一下子变得柔和，无视张医生利剑似的视线，面不改色地问，“护士呢？”  
就像挨了一闷棍，张医生只觉气血翻涌，差点没爆出粗口。正当他搜肠刮肚想找出点什么理由堵回去时，魏护士捧着一叠报告书推门进来。  
小护士完全没看到板凳上还有个病人，一进门就嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“这天气太差了吧……一、一出门就下雨……”他身上是雨水的味道，额前的碎发湿漉漉地打着卷儿，“要不是你，我才不出……诶？”他这才看到房间里的第三个人，一下子噤了声，面颊像一颗饱满的苹果迅速变红。  
张医生对天发誓他看到白月光的眼神燃起两簇小火苗，大手一挥赶紧说，“小魏，护士长说这几天你去VIP病区帮忙，不用在我这里了。”  
岂料，白先生的反应比魏护士还大，啪地把自己病历卡拿回来，“VIP哪里挂号？”  
“请先去网上预约吧。”张医生起身做了个请的手势，意思再明显不过。魏护士虽然被这一通搞得云里雾里，但还没忘记自己的职责，快速地交代了一遍通过微信小程序预约挂号的简易流程。  
待白月光一走，张医生立刻把门嘭地一关，还不忘告诉魏他压根不用去VIP病区。  
“不是护士长说的吗？”他的脑袋还没转过弯儿来。  
“我就随便说说……”张医生递给他一块干毛巾，“刚刚那人像来找茬的，这不是怕你被欺负么……”  
魏护士擦脸的动作顿了下，声音闷闷地透出来，“我哪能被欺负……”他将毛巾拿去里面的洗漱室，瞥见张医生的电脑仍是刚才的病历信息，小声地呢喃道，“原来他姓白呀……”

白先生宛如每天坚持打卡上班的优秀员工，直接让预检台的小姑娘记住了脸。一传十十传百，整个护士站都知道有这么号人天天来挂张医生的号。  
身陷舆论中心的儿科医生身心俱疲，在白月光第四次出现时拍桌子说，“你给我们医院造成了不良影响！”  
白月光推推墨镜，“没有啊，我这传单都在兜儿里没拿出来啊。”他装模做样地把病历本摊开，“孩子摔了一跤磕破了，来配点红药水。”  
张医生冷笑道，“口说无凭。”  
“腿疼呢走不了路。”白月光面不改色道，“真有孩子。”

“薛定谔的孩子吧。”张医生得出的结论，他正在考虑要挂号窗口的同事拉黑白月光。等到隔天魏护士又看着他一副欲言又止的模样，张医生暗道不好。  
“你说吧。”他放弃了，“姓白的是不是又来了？”  
魏护士垂着眸子看上去好不委屈，“你、你骗人……”  
张医生满头问号。  
小护士的眼底红红的，说话都带着些鼻音，“她们说、说孩子是你们领、领养的……姓、姓薛……”  
张医生目瞪口呆了好几秒，发出了一声，“——啊？”

3.  
就在张医生发誓要捣毁谣言源头的时候，白月光终于停止他的挂号行为，顺利地在取药处堵到了魏护士。  
小护士一见到他立刻加快步子往楼梯间躲，顺手还想把门关上，谁知白月光长腿一伸，被门夹得嗷嗷叫，倒是把对方吓坏了赶紧松手让他进来，“你没事吧？”  
白月光一瘸一拐扶着墙，就差把腿架在楼梯扶手上，“我的鞋！我的限量版AJ！”  
魏护士手忙脚乱地架着他，路过的同事见状赶紧推了把轮椅过来，二话不说把白月光一屁股摁进去，“要推去外科吗？”  
“啥？”白月光作势要起来，可魏护士担心他的腿真有什么伤，蹲下来就要撩他裤腿。小护士的手有些凉，触碰到皮肤的时候白月光微微一颤。他立刻把阻止的话吞回肚子，可怜巴巴地说，“护士，我腿疼……”  
也许是白月光内心的祈求太过强烈，他的小腿面上还真有一道不深不浅的口子，旁边还有些淤青。魏护士十分愧疚，他抬起头小声地开口，“对、对不起啊，我带你去、去处理一下……”  
趁自己还没有被这道上目线击倒，白月光赶紧点头，顺便握住魏护士的手腕让他站起来。小护士糯糯地低声说了句谢谢，垂着脑袋握住轮椅的把手，一转弯咚地一声撞到了门上。

“这里是儿科。”张医生无力地说。  
白月光抬起撸起裤管的一条腿搁在板凳上，指着上面的伤口说，“配红药水，刚刚撞了。”  
魏护士把他的病历卡放在张医生面前，非常不好意思地把刚刚的闹剧解释了一遍。张医生毫无掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸，讽刺道，“昨儿你孩子摔了，今天你摔了，不愧是父子啊。”  
白月光大剌剌摊在轮椅里，墨镜上的眉毛挑得快要飞起，“还好没伤到我其他孩子。”  
张医生冷哼一声，捻起一根棉花棒就要按下去——卧槽，这伤口都结痂一半了！神他妈刚刚撞的！  
魏护士见他一动不动，担心地问，“有什么问题吗？”  
张医生恨铁不成钢地把棉花棒塞他手里，指着里面的小房间说，“你去给他消毒！别影响我看病！”  
突如其来的独处给白月光一种天下掉鞋的错觉。他注视着正在小心翼翼为他处理伤口的魏护士，思绪又回到俩人初遇的那一天。  
虽然白月光是哈哈佛医学院毕业的高材生，可他对卖鞋的事业更加热衷，白头鞋老潮鞋店的生意经营得红红火火。他倒也没有完全放弃与医学相关的事情，只要有空闲的时间便会去一些福利院当志愿者，看望一些自闭症儿童和因其他原因被抛弃的孩子。  
那是他成为志愿者的第三天，左手右手各抱着一个小朋友兴致勃勃地教他们一段简单的RAP。窗外传来的嬉闹声似乎对孩子们更有吸引力，小朋友个个都坐不住，像小火箭似地往外冲。  
“外面是谁啊？”白月光也跟着站起身往窗外看。  
正在给小朋友换衣服的护工说，“啊，是社区医院的张医生吧。他们有时候也会来看看，帮小朋友检查身体什么的。”  
原本牵着白月光的小男孩松开他的手，像一只小企鹅一样跑出去，“魏、魏哥哥来了！”白月光怕他摔，便紧紧跟在后面。  
按照白月光充满滤镜的回忆，那天阳光正好，连风都恰到好处地吹落一些树叶，让他眼前的画面美得很不真实。一身天蓝色护士服的青年弯下腰把小男孩抱起来，不知说了什么逗得小孩子把脸直往他脖颈间埋。也不知是不是只抱了一个小朋友惹得其他小可爱吃味，大家一窝蜂地扑上来，抱着他的大腿不松手。  
“你、你帮帮我啊！”被小朋友淹没的魏护士只得向在旁边看好戏的张医生求助。白月光忍不住也往前迈了一步，恰巧魏护士回头捏小男孩的鼻尖，笑得见牙不见眼，嘴角的梨涡晃得白月光心怦怦跳。

“好了，你自己注意一、一点哦，尽量不要碰水。”魏护士把用过的棉花棒扔进垃圾桶，目光扫到白月光的限量版AJ又忍不住多看了几眼，上面好像是有点脏了……他扯了扯白月光的鞋带，“这个……要紧吗？”  
白月光这才回过神来，眨眨眼睛，十分宽宏大量地说，“没事儿，擦擦就行。你扶我起来好不好？”  
正在开药的张医生只觉后背一凉，一抬头就瞧着魏护士搀扶着白月光慢腾腾地走出来，不晓得的还以为他摔断了腿。  
“我说你够了啊，就这点伤还要折腾我们小魏。”  
“你拉一道口子试试疼不疼。”  
“好了，别、别吵了……”  
路过的护士长悄悄带上虚掩的诊室门。

第二天，张医生一上班就觉得大事不妙。  
预检台的小姑娘拍着他的肩膀说我支持你和小魏护士，让那个姓白的一边去吧！隔壁外科主任语重心长说强扭的瓜不甜谈恋爱还是要看对方的意愿；就连VIP病区的撒患者都冒出来愿意教授他一些芳心纵火的招数。  
“这都什么事！”张医生很绝望。  
而魏护士听完他的一通抱怨后，握住他的手一脸认真地说，“张医生，我、我想说……”  
“不、等等……？”  
“我不、不喜欢你呀。”

……靠。

4.  
“听说小魏拒绝了张医生，天哪我好难过！”  
“这不是很正常的事情吗？张医生被白先生追了这么久，指不定已经动心了。”  
“等会儿，不是他俩孩子都有了吗？”  
“什么孩子？我休产假的这段时间错过了多少？”  
“就是孩子啊！白先生藏着掖则不肯带过来，你说要不是自家孩子，张医生能胡乱给看吗？”  
“你说白先生天天来，万一是为了咱们小魏怎么办？他和张医生一个诊室呀。”  
“……好、好有道理，可是他们有孩子了啊！护士长不是说姓薛吗？”  
“呜呜呜，小魏还是和张医生一起吃饭，是想安慰他吗？”  
“张医生好可怜……”

户口本上莫名其妙多了俩人还惨被拒绝的张医生正在食堂的角落愤愤地啃鸡腿。呵，他耳朵好得很，什么动心、什么孩子、什么可怜，呸！  
“我、我也没想到会这样……”魏护士又夹了一个鸡腿放在他碗里，“对不起啦……”  
“没关系，我也不喜欢那个姓白的，别理那个谣言。”张医生宽慰他道，“你也挺烦他的对吧？”  
魏护士啊了一声，脸埋进碗里一声不吭地继续吃了。  
等到下班张医生目睹白月光开着车把魏护士接走的时候，他才真实地感受到这个世界真是充满了欺骗。  
白月光载着魏护士去了他那家潮鞋店。一进门就被满地的鞋盒震惊到的魏一时间都找不到下脚的地方，怕又糟蹋白月光的限量版只好踮着脚一点点往里面挪，找了个还算是个空挡的地方坐在了地上。  
白月光递给他一杯热巧克力，微苦的味道让小护士忍不住吐了吐舌头。  
“没有加糖吗？”  
“嗯，不加糖。”白月光清了清嗓子，郑重其事地又补了一句，“你已经很甜了，不需要加糖。”  
魏护士的大脑当场停止运作，捧着马克杯目瞪口呆。好一会儿两团红晕连耳朵尖儿都攀上了，胃里像有只蝴蝶在扑闪着翅膀，“你是在和我……告白吗？”  
白月光嗯了一声，手指绕着鞋带一圈又一圈。  
“在这个都、都是鞋盒的地方？”  
“鞋对我很重要。”白月光说，然后飞快地又说道，“你也是。”  
魏护士彻底变成一个红润饱满的番茄，把马克杯往白月光手里一塞，“闭、闭嘴吧！”他一溜烟爬起来就要往外面逃，白月光眼疾手快拦腰抱住，胳膊一拽两人直接摔进一堆鞋盒里。  
“……门、关门！”  
“没事儿，看不见。”  
白月光盯着蓝色护士服里一圈粉色的花边，脑海里是欲望与理智的激烈斗争。就在他马上要趁人之危偷袭的时候，魏护士突然开口，声音里还有些委屈，“你不是为了张医生才、才来的吗……”  
白月光的脸定格在他面前几毫米，“……啥？”  
这些天不断发酵的谣言终于让最后一位当事人知晓，被盖章成为大三角里C位且真有孩子的白月光不禁灵魂反问——他真的看上去很喜欢张医生吗？  
“苍了天了，我是为了见你才挂号的，付了钱了的！”  
小护士眨巴着眼睛，忍不住笑出小梨涡，“真的呀……”  
“你要是不信，我可以说到你信为止。”  
“说什么？”  
嘘——  
切断的电源让整间屋子陷入黑暗，窗外的霓虹灯透过玻璃折射出斑驳的光晕。白月光的手摩挲着魏护士脖子后的发尾，他稍稍凑上去，鼻尖轻轻蹭着对方的鼻尖，嘴唇贴上嘴唇，把爱变成一个清浅的吻。

白月光坚持要和魏护士一起上班，在踏进医院的那一刻一把握住小护士的手，满意地听到其他人倒抽凉气的声音。  
张医生的右眼皮从半夜一直跳到现在，当他目睹白月光牵着魏护士一起推开诊室门时，一种自家养的白菜被拱了的悲凉感油然而生。  
“有件事我必须澄清一下。”白月光这回终于没掏病历本出来，而是将俩人牵着的手怼在他面前，“我真没喜欢你。”  
张医生咬牙切齿道，“谢谢啊。”  
“孩子的事情你也处理一下啊，别影响我俩。”

5.  
“听说白先生不要他和张先生的小孩，和小魏在一起了！！！！”

-完-


End file.
